


Z sentymentem

by Croyance



Series: Promptobranie [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siedmiu Weasleyów i pogrzeb w dość dziwnej wersji</p>
            </blockquote>





	Z sentymentem

**Author's Note:**

> Korzystając ze starego Promtobrania z Gospody. O dwa lata za późno...  
> 2\. Siedmiu Weasleyów i pogrzeb

          Siódemka Weasleyów zebrała się w ogrodzie, zachowując dziwną ciszę. Ubrani w ciemne ubrania zerkali wyczekująco na Billa, który w końcu zabrał głos.  
\- Będzie nam go brakowało. Był wiernym przyjacielem przez wiele lat, wszyscy go kochaliśmy. Z sentymentem...  
\- Nie przesadzaj, to tylko szczur – przerwał mu Percy.  
\- Był naszym ukochanym zwierzątkiem, Percival – rzucił Fred.  
\- Okaż trochę szacunku – dodał George.  
          Cała grupa ze spokojem obserwowała jak Bill położył pudełko w wykopanym wcześniej dole i z pomocą Charliego zasypał je ziemią.  
\- Mówiłam ci Ron, żebyś nie dawał mu tyle jeść – odezwała się Molly podchodząc do dzieci. - Biedny Parszywek. Już nigdy nie dostaniesz zwierzątka, Ronaldzie.


End file.
